Blog użytkownika:AcerSpeed/Ucieczka Zulusów
Prolog Oblężone Ulundi '' Sekretnymi tunelami pod miastem przechodzi grupa Zulusów. - Miasto za chwilę padnie, pośpieszcie się! - słychać głos z oddali. - Pamiętajcie, musicie chronić mego syna, a gdy dorośnie powrócicie tu z nim i odbijecie miasto. Żegnajcie bracia! - Żegnaj Wodzu! - odpowiedzieli chórem wojownicy. Po chwili uciekinierzy usłyszeli głośny huk, a tunel za nimi zadrżał i zawalił się. Nie było już możliwości powrotu. Gdy szli tak, w blasku pochodni pomyśleli, że nigdy tu nie wrócą. Wiedzieli, że jedynym ratunkiem, dla ich cywilizacji jest okręt, który wypływa właśnie z Babilonu. Szli, więc dzielni wojownicy i małe dziecko - syn wodza Czaki. Po pół godzinie doszli do wyjścia, ukrytego w jednym z wyżej położonych szybów pobliskiej kopalni. - Udało wam się. - rzekł czekający na nich przewodnik. - Długo na was czekałem. Mieliście jakieś problemy? - Tunele są bardzo długie, panie, ciężko się idzie tyle kilometrów w ciemności, zgiętym w pół. - odpowiedział jeden z wojowników. - Jak mamy cię nazywać, przyjacielu? - Jestem Stefan Robercikus, syn Wielkiego Robercika, króla Grecji. Mam was zaprowadzić do Nobamby. Stamtąd popłyniecie gdzieś statkiem. Wsiadać na konie i jedziemy, musimy oddalić się od patroli Dariusza. Nasi uciekinierzy i ich przewodnik nie wiedzieli jednak, że zagrożeniem mogą być nie tylko patrole Dariusza, ale także młody generał perski - Czałruka. Dostał on ważne zadanie, w czasie szturmu znaleźć i porwać syna Czaki. Kiedy tylko dowiedział się, o niebytności jego celu w mieście udał się w pogoń, a dzięki schwytanym strażnikom kopalni dowiedział się, że wojownicy Zulusów udali się w kierunku Nomamby. Dzięki szybkim bojowym. Rozdział I - Pośród płomieni Kiedy wojownikom udało się oddalić od patroli dotarli do wioski, a że i konie, i oni sami byli wyczerpani cało dobową jazdą postanowili odpocząć. - Wydaje mi się, że udało nam się oddalić na bezpieczną odległość od Ulundi - powiedział Stefan, gdy już rozpalili ognisko i przygotowali posiłek. - Przez jakiś czas jesteśmy bezpieczni. - A więc nie musimy się spieszyć? - spytał Beweloerd, dowódca strażników syna Czaki. - Możemy odpocząć i nabrać sił, a gdy przybędzie tu nasza armia poł... - Wasza armia wycofała się, - przerwał mu Grek - nie idą już w naszym kierunku. Musimy udać się na wschód, do Nobamby. Nagle usłyszeli nadjeżdżającą konnicę. - To nasi! Mówiłem wam! - krzyknął Beweloerd - Zamknij się, nie jesteśmy pewni - uciszył go Stefan - Jeszcze nie wiemy, nie wrzeszcz tak, może to podjazd perski. Wybiegli na zewnątrz z wyciągniętymi mieczami. Zobaczyli w oddali szybko zbliżającą się kawalerie z zielonymi sztandarami Persów. Murzyni dosiedli koni i już mieli wyjeżdżać, kiedy jeden z nich usłyszał płacz dziecka. Książę! krzyknęli wszyscy razem. Beweloerd zeskoczył z konia i popędził w stronę chaty, w której zostawił swego podopiecznego. Złapał dziecko i wrócił do koni, jednak chwila, w której to wszystko się działo okazała się zbyt długa. Zulusi nie zdążyli wsiąść na wierzchowce i uciec z wioski. Czałruka i jego oddział doszli do wioski na odległość strzału z łuku, i wystrzelili śmiercionośne, zapalone strzały, podpalając kryte strzechą domy. Susza która przeszła ostatnio przez ten region nie pomogła uciekinierom. Wszystko, cała wioska, zagrody, drzewa i trawy stanęły w ogniu w kilka chwil. Przed Zulusami malowała się nieciekawa perspektywa - z jednej strony prawie setka perskich najeźdźców, z drugiej zaś płomienie. Niestety konie wojowników nie dały im czasu do namysłu, popędziły na oślep w stronę Persów, w stronę która wydawała im się bezpieczniejsza. Od strony oddziału młodego generała padła kolejna salwa, strzały wbiły się w ziemie tuż za nimi. Kolejny wystrzał okazał się mniej szczęśliwy dla Zulusów - trzech z nich zostało trafionych śmiercionośnymi grotami, lecz mimo to jechali dalej, byle uciec od ognia, byle się stąd wydostać! Sekunda po sekundzie wydostawali się z płonącej wioski, każda chwila wydawała się im równa godzinie. Nie przeżyjemy, odezwał się głos w głowie Beweloerda, mogliśmy zginąć w obronie Ulundi, ale nie, musieliśmy uciekać jak tchórze! Kolejna wystrzał, kolejni ranni wojownicy. Już tylko parę metrów, powtarzał sobie Stefan, jeszcze chwila! Gdy mineli ostatnie płonące chaty skręcili na prawo. - Objedziemy wioskę, - krzyknął jeden z murzynów - może nas nie dogonią! - O ile wcześniej nas nie wystrzelają - odkrzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Jechali więc, a strzały świstały im nad głowami. Jeden z nich spadł, ale nie wrócili po niego. Ogień trawił wszystko, wydawało się, że zaraz zastąpi im drogę, lecz jak gdyby ręką jakiejś potężnej istoty zagrodzony trzymał się z dala od nich. To Niedźwiedź, pomyślał Grek, ma nas w swojej opiece! Uda nam się, musi się udać! Przyspieszył więc jeszcze bardziej syn Robercika i gnał przed siebie, a za nim jechali Zulusi. Tymczasem kilkaset stóp dalej Czałruce i jego oddziałowi skończyły się strzały. Młody wódz nakazał swym kawalerzystom przygotować się do szarży. Po chwili ruszyło sto bojowych koni, pognali w stronę wojowników zuluskich, lecz ci byli coraz dalej. Niemożliwe, mówił w myślach generał, aby zmienili konie, więc jakim cudem udaje im się jechać na wymęczonych wierzchowcach z taką prędkością!? - Są zmęczeni, tak samo jak ich konie. Długo nie dadzą rady tak szybko jechać - powiedział jeden z oficerów Czałruki - nadłóżmy drogi i przegonimy ich przed Nobambą. - Tak zrobimy - odrzekł młody generał. - Za wioską na południe! Jechali więc, a wieś obok nich płonęła coraz większym ogniem, nad nią zaś unosił się wielki dym, widziany z wielu kilometrów. Rozdział II - Krwawy las Ależ wielki dym, pomyślał Bulul, ciekawym co tak mocno siem palim. Stary rolnik uznał, że dość już na dzisiaj zrobił, na polu, więc wrócił do domu. Zdziwił się bardzo gdy zobaczył kilka widocznie zmęczonych koni w oborze. - Ojcze, mamy pewien problem - powiedział syn Bulula, pojawiając się znienacka. - Coś zwionzanego z koniami? - Z końmi, tato, to raz, a dw... - Nie ucz ojca dzieci robić, młody murzynje! - przerwał mu zdenerwowany starzec - To, żem do szkół nie chadzał, to nie znaczyć sobiem możesz, co by mnie poprawiać, synu! - Dobrze, już dobrze... - odrzekł zirytowany młodzieniec - ważniejsze jest to, że mamy gości. - Jakiż to gości gościmy? - Policzyłeś konie? - Nie popisuj siem, młody. Wiesz dobrze, że słabo liczym. - 15 koni, a co każdy koń ma? Jeźdźca, w naszym przypadku wielu rannych jeźdźców. A co najlepsze, rannych w bitwie! - Chodźmy więc prendko ich zapoznać! Zaraz na progu domu Bulul zobaczył i usłyszał wojowników, groźnie wyglądających wielkich murzynów i jednego białego. Było ich czternastu. Być to może, że stracili ludziów w walce i dlatego tylko tylu ich tu siedzi, pomyślał chłop. Powitał ich w swoim domu i przygotował dla nich posiłek. Nie była to może wystawna uczta, lecz chleb z mięsem drobiowym zadowolił dzielnych wojowników. Dziecku, które z nimi było podał natomiast kozie mleko. Przy tak przygotowanej wieczerzy zasiedli do rozmowy. Zuluscy wojownicy opowiedzieli co stało się ze stolicą, a następnie mówili o swojej ucieczce i wielkiej bitwie na pewnej polanie i w lesie, który później nazwano krwawym, aby odstraszyć perskich osadników od miejsca pogromu ich armii. Po około godzinie od wydostania się z płonącej wioski Zulusi dotarli do lasu, w którym, jako iż perska armia już ich nie ścigała, postanowili odpocząć. Uwiązali konie i rozłożyli obóz. Niedługo po tym wyznaczyli warty i posnęli. Tak szybko jak zasnęli, tak wartownicy musieli ich pobudzić. - Wstawaj, Stefan! - budził greka Beweloerd - mamy armię pod obozem! - Czczyyyyją? - Biało czerwone sztandary, ze złotym sokołem. Mówi ci to coś? - Niemożliwe! - wykrzyknął syn Robercika - Gwardia Hanzeatycka, najemnicy ochraniający kupców z Ligi Hanzy. Jeśli idą tędy, to albo uciekają przed Dariuszem, albo nas ścigają, albo chronią karawane. - Na pewno nie chcą naszej zguby - sprostował Nogabn, jeden z wartowników. - Ich wódz jest w naszym obozie. - Zaproś go tutaj. - nakazał jego dowódca. Kilka minut później siedzieli w namiocie Hanzy. Kapitan Zulusów rozpoczął rozmowę od pytania, kim jest przybysz i co robi w ich lesie? - Wasz las? Więc jesteście Zulusami! - odpowiedział z radością - Wy również kierujecie się na ratunek Ulundi? Ale, ale zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Aedirn Hanzeatycki, następca tronu Hanzy. - Hanza jest strasznie daleko, po co tu przybyłeś? - spytał Stefan. - Nie widzę z tobą żadnej karawany. - Utknęliśmy tu. - odpowiedział Aedirn. - Prowadziliśmy karawany szlakiem z Persepolis do Babilonu, przez Ulundi. A kiedy wybuchła wojna, zostaliśmy odcięci od naszych okrętów i od źródła utrzymania. Zgłosiliśmy się więc do generała Pizzarro, a ten zapłacił nam za dołączenie do jego armii. Teraz kierujemy się ratować oblężone, jak wiecie, Ulundi. - No to musicie zmienić plany - rzekł Beowelder - Ulundi padło. My wydostaliśmy się z niego i z zadaniem ochrony księcia Janusza udajemy się do Nobamby. - Żartujesz, prawda? - zląkł się wódz - Ale nie, nie, z takiego czegoś byś nie żartował. Ścigają was? - Niestety. Dopadli nas w tamtej płonącej wiosce - odrzekł Grek - Możliwe, że jadą w tym kierunku. W tym momencie jego słowa okazały się, niestety, prawdą. Wróg ścigał ich nadal. Czałruka nie mógł, ot tak, zaprzestać pogoni. - Czy jeśli dojdzie do bitwy, wypełnisz swoją powinność i wesprzesz nas? - spytał kapitan Zulusów. - Jak możesz się o to pytać? - odparował Aedirn - Oczywiście, że pomogę. Ilu nasz wróg ma jeźdźców? - Nie mniej niż trzy tysiące, generale. - odpowiedział zwiadowca, który przyniósł wieści o nadjeżdżających Persach. - Ja mam pięciuset ludzi. Cała reszta idzie z waszą główną armią. - My mamy 16. - zasmucił się Stefan - a kilku musi ochraniać Janusza. Łącznie jest nas, po odliczeniu 3 którzy będą strzec księcia, 513 To niezbyt wielu, ale jesteśmy w lesie, do tego się bronimy. Będzie dobrze! - Oczywiście, z moją Gwardią nie możemy przegrać - zaśmiał się Hanzeatycki książę. - Musimy jednak zaplanować obronę. NIe mamy zbyt wiele czasu więc chodźcie tu. Wspólnie coś naszkicujemy. Po dziesięciu zbyt krótkich minutach udało im się wymyślić plan obrony. Oddział pięciuset trzynastu ludzi podzielono na 20 zespołów po około 26 ludzi i jeden składający się z trzech wojowników zuluskich, który miał wyprowadzić księcia z lasu, i czekać w wcześniej umówionym miejscu. Każda z drużyn miała określoną pozycję i zadanie: *grupa alpha, dowodzona przez Beoweldera, wraz z grupami beta i gamma miały rozłożyć pułapki w lesie, a następnie ukryć się na drzewach z których mięli ostrzeliwać Persów *grupy delta i epsilion miały czekać w najbardziej wysuniętym na północ skrawku lasu, a podczas walki w lesie zajechać wojska Dariusza od tyłu i wbić im nóż w plecy *analogicznie miały postępować grupy dzeta oraz eta, z tą jednak różnicą, że otrzymały rozkaz czekania na południowym krańcu lasu; *zespół theta wyruszył odeskortować Zulusów chroniących małego Janusza *oddział iota miał chronić, wraz z grupami kappa i labda, wojska zuluskie przed okrążeniem *grupy my i ny, dowodzone przez Stefana, okopały się na wzgórzu nieopodal polany, skąd mieli prowadzić ostrzał artyleryjski z hanzeatyckich dział, na nadjeżdżających Persów, a w razie problemów z obroną polany, wspomóc główny człon armii *pozostałe oddziały, to jest ksej, omikron, pi, rho, sigma, ypsilion, phej, którymi dowodzić miał Aedirn zostały rozlokowane na polonie Trzeba dodać, że nazwy oddziałów wzięto z ojczystego języka Stefana - greki, aby łatwiej było się komunikować. Po wydaniu rozkazów i wybraniu dowodzących poszczególnymi oddziałami, wojsko Zulusów rozeszło się na swoje pozycje. Rozdział III - Bitwa Jeszcze tej nocy, oddziały rozlokowane na wzgórzu dostrzegły bardzo blisko płomienie ognisk rozpalonych przez perskie wojska. "Cholera, mam nadzieję, że nie są przygotowani na naszą obronę", pomyślał Stefan, "ani na obecność Hanzy". Nazajutrz, tych co spali obudził dźwięk rogów bojowych oraz dudnienie kopyt koni. Wiedzą już, że wielu z nich nie ujdzie z życiem. - Zabierzemy tych ***** ze sobą! - szepta ktoś z pierwszej linii. - Na pohybel *****! - dopowiada inny. Ze wzgórza Stefan Robercikus dostrzegł upadających Persów, "Dobry był pomysł, z tymi łucznikami na drzewach" uśmiechnął się pod nosem. "Już niedługo, pomyślał, jeszcze chwila i działa zagrzmią. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to zmieciemy ich." Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze jak tragiczna w skutkach będzie ta bitwa, dla obu stron. Tymczasem na polanie, ludzie Aedirna podśpiewują jedną z pieśni, którą poznali walcząc w Rzeczpospolitej. "Ach stare czasy, pomyślał ich przywódca, szkoda, że na tą bitwę nie ułożyliśmy żadnej pieśni. Historia o nas zapomni, i nikt nas nigdy nie wspomni..." I on mylił się bardzo. Po kilku latach od bitwy, jeden z bardów perskich ułoży pieśń, której nie zapomną ani Persowie, ani Zulusi, ani nikt inny... nigdy. Na pierwszej linii oddziałom zuluskim szło bardzo dobrze. Perscy konni zwykle nie dojeżdżali nawet na odległość 10 metrów od lasu. Ale to był tylko ułamek armii Czałruki, a obrońcom kończyły się już strzały. Rozkaz brzmiał: "Nie oddać pozycji, aż do skończenia amunicji lub do usranej śmierci!". Część z wojowników już nie miała czym strzelać, ale czekali na pozostałych. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze jedna szarża, a wycofamy się! Jakże błędne były ich przypuszczenia... Persowie walili się na nich fala, za falą. Ginęli jeden, po drugim, dziesiątkami, aż w końcu obrońcom skończyły się pociski. Wtedy Czałruka posłał do walki lekką piechotę i konnicę. Wiedział, że w lesie będą na nich czekać pułapki. Lecz nie zawahał się. "Dobry wódz wie, gdzie posłać swoich ludzi na śmierć" uczono go w szkole oficerskiej. Wiedział, że nie może się cofnąć. Wiedział, że teraz nadszedł dzień jego chwały. Miał do dyspozycji życie przeszło 3000 ludzi! W ciągu tygodnia dotrze tu reszta jego oddziałów - 12 tys persów z Gr. Armii "Wschód". Ale do tego czasu chciał już mieć w swoich rękach Janusza. Nie, nie chciał - musiał! Z jego oddziałami przybędzie sam Dariusz II Wielki, a jego nie wolno denerwować. "Już i tak jest na mnie wściekły", pomyślał młody generał, "miałem go schwytać w tamtej wiosce! Jeśli teraz mi się nie uda, nie zachowam głowy"... Kolejna szarża wjechała do lasu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć krzyki i Czałruka dostrzegł wybiegające spomiędzy drzew konie bez jeźdźców. Wiedział, że w borze nie spotkało ich nic dobrego... Ale jakim cudem garstka murzynów może się tak zaciekle bronić!? Nie wiedział jeszcze ani o pułapkach, ani o działach, ani o wojsku Aedirna. Ach! Jak bardzo był zaskoczony, gdy jeden z wojowników, którzy zdołali ocaleć z masakry 5. Chorągwi Perenepolu, powiedział mu o licznych sidłach zastawionych w lesie. Inny dopowiedział o falandze pikinierów na polanie w samym centrum puszczy. Generał perski nie był przygotowany na to, ale przygotować się musiał. - Zajedziecie ich od tyłu - rzekł do swoich dowódców - zmiażdżycie ich. W tym samym czasie ja zaatakuje od frontu, odciągając ich uwagę. Będą otoczeni. Wyrżniemy wszystkich poza Jan'ushem. Tych co przeżyją walkę na pal, albo sznur. Za 10 minut atakujemy. Odmaszerować! Dowódcy skłonili się i wyruszyli do swych oddziałów, a młody wódz przywołał giermków i kazał czyścić zbroję oraz przygotować konia. "Dziś nastąpi koniec, albo mojego życia, albo dynastii Zulusów..." pomyślał. Nie miał czasu powspominać dawnych lat. Nie miał czasu odmówić modlitw do swych bogów. Nie miał czasu pożegnać giermków. Tak jak wcześniej nie miał czasu pożegnać swojej żony i dzieci. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę do Ulundi, urodziły mu się bliźniaki. Teraz mają już 5 lat i nigdy nie widziały ojca. Nigdy, zresztą, już go nie zobaczą. Czałruka wsiadł na konia i wraz z grupą 200 jeźdźców wyruszył w kierunku lasu. Gdy doń wjechali aktywowało się kilka pułapek i trzech Persów spadło z koni. Jechali dalej i po raz kolejny włączyli podstępne mechanizmy, znów garstka konnych padła martwa. Ale generał nie przejmował się tym! Dla niego liczył się tylko ostateczny cel - książę Zulusów. Musiał! Musiał! To była jego chwila, to był jego czas! To był jego moment! - Za króla i Persję! - krzyknął i pognał konia jeszcze bardziej. - Za króla! Za Persję! - odezwali się jego kawalerzyści. Oddział pomału zbliżał się do polany. Czałruka dostrzegł pikinierów i strzelców. "JAK!?" pomyślał "NO, KU***, NO NIE! JAK TO JEST, DO DARIUSZA I, MOŻLIWE!?" Ale to przestało być ważne w momencie w którym jego szarża wbiła się w falangę. Usłyszał kwiki padających koni, krzyki umierających ludzi, lecz na twarzach pikinierów nie dostrzegł nic. Nic poza determinacją. Wiedzieli, że szarża konnicy nic im nie zrobi, stali dumin. Kula wystrzelona z jednego muszkietu rozerwała mu udo. Był wytrzymałym perskim generałem, ale mimo to krzyknął bardzo głośno. Ból był straszny. Spojrzał na boki, od samego ostrzału podczas galopu przez polanę zginęło 50 Persów, kolejna setka padła przebita pikami. Ze sporej grupy jeźdźców przeżyło tylko 20, którzy momentalnie po wbiciu się w linie Zulusów zawrócili. Wśród nich był również ich dowódca. Gdy wrócili mocno poobijani, rozbici i zakrwawieni do obozu zastali tam również członków innych grup, wysłanych aby okrążyć murzynów. Młody generał był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział co się stało, a do tego noga mocno mu krwawiła. - Ilu ludzi straciliśmy, setniku? - spytał jednego z ocalałych dowódców. - Nasza próba okrążenia zakończyła się całkowitą porażką. - Zaczął - z sześciuset konnych którzy wyruszyli ze mną wróciło zaledwie stu. Tak więc wliczając pańskie straty, poległo około 730 wojowników. - To zdecydowanie zbyt wiele! - Panie, jest coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć - powiedział inny kapitan. - Oni, znaczy się Zulusi, mają działa. - Skąd?! Przecież ich cała armia jest pod Babilonem! - krzyknął coraz bardziej zdezorientowany Czałruka. - Widziałem chorągiew ludzi z Hanzy, tych obrońców karawan. - Odpowiedział setnik - to zapewne dzięki nim zdobyli działa i tak dobrze się bronią. - Rozstawić ludzi dookoła lasu. Otoczymy ich i wyrżniemy. Wszystkich. - zakończył naradę młody wódz. Dowódcy rozeszli się, a generał został sam. Przypomniał sobie pieśń ułożoną przez jego ludzi po zdobyciu Ulundii. Jak to leciało, pomyślał, chyba jakoś tak... ''Długośmy na ten dzień czekali Z nadzieją niecierpliwą w duszy Kiedy bez słów król Dariusz I Na mapie szablą strzałki ruszy. Krzyk jeden pomknął wzdłuż granicy I zanim zmilkł zagrzmiały działa To w bój z szybkością nawałnicy Armia Czałruki wyruszała! To było wielkie zwycięstwo, rozmyślał dalej, ale ja nie mogłem się z niego cieszyć. Niech diabli porwą Dariusza! Na co mu był ten pieprzony murzyn?! Jeśli w tym starciu oddamy pięciu Persów na jednego najemnika, to i tak będzie to zwycięstwo. Niech diabli porwą tą wojnę! Po co mu było Ulundi? Mieliśmy tak duże zyski z handlu z Zulusami, ale nie! NIE! Dariusz musiał przecież mieć te pier**** piramidy! Tylu ludzi, tyle istnień pochłonęła ta wojna, a to dopiero początek! Czałruce chciało się płakać, zarówno z bezsilnej złości, jak i potwornego bólu nogi. Zastranawiał się przez chwilę, czy aby Hanzeanie nie nasmarowali swych pik trucizną, ale doszło do niego, że gdyby tak było on i połowa ocalałych ludzi już by nie żyła. No, w najgorszym razie zwijał by się na ziemi w agonii. Wspomniał dawne czasy, czasy, zanim Dariusz wezwał chorągwie do Persepolis. Wtedy można było żyć! Wtedy zamachowcy mieli zabić cholernego pawiana, udającego króla. Niestety, zawiedli. No, chociaż tyle dobrze, że wkład jego i jego ojca nie wyszedł na jaw. Prawdopodobnie. Młody wódz myślał, że właśnie z powodu jego wkładu władca Persji zlecił mu to zadanie. Chyba nie spodziewał się jego powrotu. - Zabij go, lub zgiń próbując! - rzekł do niego Dariusz, gdy wysyłał jego armię na Ulundi. Tymczasem w Krwawym Lesie Aedirn i Stefan podjęli decyzje o wycofaniu się wgłąb lasu, żeby zniwelować szarżę Persów. Już za godzinę mięli wyruszyć na umówione miejsce spotkania z oddziałem osłaniającym Janusza. Postanowili pozostawić działa na wzgórzu, a samemu wydostać się z Lasu. Kategoria:Inne blogi